


All He Could Ever Ask For

by Deidre Jubliee (Agth)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Implied Character Death, Sad, Short, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agth/pseuds/Deidre%20Jubliee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Will you be here when I wake up?"</p><p>Bolin asks his brother a big question that he already knows the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Could Ever Ask For

It wasn't a dreary day in winter. It was in the middle of summer, and you could smell the putrefaction from the street. Neighbors came to take them away with their big, strong, soft arms. Bolin screamed.

He didn't scream when he had found them, lying on the living room floor and he didn't scream when he saw that they had no faces left. But he screamed when they tried to rip him away from his big brother, Mako. He screamed and kicked and bit at those big, strong, soft arms until they let him go, until they gave him back to his brother.

The police came after awhile : big men in grey uniforms that were nothing like Police Chief Li on the radio programs that they listened to in the mornings before school. These men were scary and tall and asked many questions. The brothers could answer none of them. A short, warm woman came to visit them later on. She was nice and asked little questions that the boys could answer. They were baby questions, really.

"Did you love your mommy and daddy?"

Yes, of course they did. Any good little boy loved their mommy and daddy very much.

"Did your mommy and daddy fight a lot?"

No. Their mommy and daddy didn't fight, but Bolin heard yelling and screaming during the night after he went to bed. He asked if that was fighting. The nice lady said no, that his mommy and daddy weren't fighting each other.

"Did you hear or see anyone come into your house?"

Mako answered this one for them both. He said that they didn't, and Bolin shot him a look. Lying was bad, but big brother knew better than to lie — right?

The short, warm, nice woman left, and the big, tall, scary policemen came back. They got to ride in a real life police car, and — boy! — it was exciting. Mako didn't like it as much as he did, but Bolin figured that it was because he didn't get to ride up front like he did.

They came to the police station and slept for awhile. That was when Mako woke him up.

"Come on, Bolin. We're leaving."

Leaving? But the police station was so cool and mommy and daddy were going to come back an— oh…

That was when Bolin's eyes turned to his brother's and he remembered them without their faces. He began to cry, and he felt bad. Big boys of five -- almost six -- years old weren't supposed to cry like babies or little girls. They were supposed to be strong, strong like —

"Mako?"

Bolin stopped reminiscing and looked over to his older brother, who was busy in the kitchen cooking up dinner.

"Yeah, Bo?"

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

His brother shot him a strange look and said, "Sure I will, Bo. Sure I will."

Bolin closed his eyes and began to dream, Pabu curled around his neck.

That's all he could ever ask for.


End file.
